Precise measurement of magnitude and direction of relatively small forces and moments associated with such forces, attributable to operation of a gas generator or other pressurized vessel, is difficult. Without such precision, it is difficult, if not impossible, to compensate for a force, for example a thrust component, which is oriented in an undesired direction and/or has an undesirable magnitude.